peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 January 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-01-13 ;Comments *Peel mentions it's Captain Beefheart and Damian O'Neill's birthdays on Thursday. *Peel feels a bit starstuck after seeing Biggie Tembo from the Bhundu Boys entering the Radio 1 studio and asks him to say hi live on air, which he does. Sessions *Shamen #1. Recorded: 1986-12-14. *Ex #3. Recorded: 1986-11-30. Broadcast: 16 December 1986 Tracklisting *Big Flame: Let's Rewrite The American Constitution (12" - Cubist Pop Manifesto) Constrictor *Willie Mitchell: Buster Browne £''' *Shamen: Strange Day's Dream (session) '''@2 *Shonen Knife: Devil House (LP - Pretty Little Baka Guy) Subversive @3 *Mighty Mighty: Throwaway (7") Chapter 22 *Ex: Ignorance (session) *Specials: Too Much Too Young (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *'File 2 starts' *Stump: Grab Hands (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Homeboyz: It's Your Nite (v/a LP - Rob Olson's Chicago Jack Beat - The True Picture Of House) Rhythm King *Shamen: Passing Away (session) @4 *Creepers: Another Song About Motorbikes (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape @5 *Brood: You Lied To Me Before (v/a LP - Sounds Of Now!) Dionysus @6 *Ex: Business As Usual (session) @7 *Bo Diddley: Let Me Pass (LP - Let Me Pass) Chess £''' :(BPI Awards asking listeners to vote trailer) *Noseflutes: Holiday Time (LP - Several Young Men Ignite Hardboard Stump) Reflex *Deadly Hume: Passenger Blues (7") Phantom *Polkacide: Helena (LP - Polkacide) Subterranean '''£ *Cheepskates: Turn Around (LP - Second And Last) Midnight *Shamen: Through My Window (session) @1 *'File 2 ends' before end of above track *T. La Rock: Back To Burn (12") 10 *Rapiers: Fury (7" - The Rapiers Vol 4) Twang £''' *John Fahey: The Grand Finale (LP - Visits Washington, D.C.) Takoma '''£ *Ex: Knock (session) *Boulevard Of Broken Dreams: Clouds (LP - It's The Talk Of The Town (And Other Sad Songs)) Idiot £''' *Chumbawamba: More Whitewashing (LP - Pictures Of Starving Children Sell Records: Starvation, Charity And Rock & Roll - Lies & Traditions) Agit Prop '''@8 *Shamen: Where Do You Go? (session) @9 *Shop Assistants: Nature Lover (LP - Shop Assistants) Blue Guitar $''' *Steinski & Mass Media: We'll Be Right Back (12") 4th & Broadway *Ex: A Job / Stupid (session) *Cocteau Twins: The Hollow Men (LP - Garlands) 4AD '''$ *Jimmy Smith With Stanley Turrentine: Prayer Meetin' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2301XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) john peel 13th Jan 1987 *3) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG18 *4) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG19 *5) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG39 ;Length *1) 1:57:45 *2) 0:47:34 (to 47:23) *3) 1:29:11 (59:02 on) (1:02:11-1:08:50, from 1:23:07 unique) *4) 42:25 (to 6:29) *5) 53:03 (21:05-44:22) (from 26:14 unique) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Tim *3) Created from JG18 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 18 Peel January 1987. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *4) Created from JG19 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 19 Peel January 1987. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *5) Created from JG39 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 39 Peel January 1987 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2301/1) *2) Mooo *3-5) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes